totaldramaneighborhoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay
A page for a Neighborhood RP with no competition but hopefully the same amount of drama, yeah. This is non-canonical so yeah. Yay. Sign-Ups 1. Bill - The Mellow Amnesiac - TF 2. Phil - The True Gentleman - TF 3. Duke - The Loyal Friend - TF 4. Leonardo - The Mature Archer - TF 5. Leo - That One Chick who looks like a Guy - DRL 6. Viola - The Riddler - DRL 7. Cliff - The Lonely Boy - DRL 8. Eliot - The Fighter - DRL 9. Kenneth - The Monster Hunter - RR44 10. Taco - The Random One - RR44 11. Ezekiel - The Gentle Giant - RR44 12. Janice - The Hippy Girl - RR44 13. Lara - The Girlfriend - LxJ 14. Lily - The Sweet Girl - LxJ 15. Nathan - The Blonde Wise Man - LxJ 16. Rin - The Little Vocaloid Sister - LxJ Episode 1 Phil: *walking out of moving truck* Looks like I can finally start my new life. For the third move this year. *looks around* This is a big Neighborhood, I wonder............... '-In this Neighborhood you all reside, drama can begin at any moment and blah-' Cliff: *is just there* Leo: *gets out of truck with Eliot* YAY! WE'RE HERE! YAY! Eliot: YAY! Bill: *sleeping in house* Phil: *looking around* This is a big neighborhood..........I wonder where everyone is....... Viola: *Parks truck, accidentally running over Phil* Oh, I didnt forsee that happening. Are you alright? Phil: *underneath wheels* No I'm fine............though I wouldn't mind you moving your truck elsewhere, but that's just a suggestion. Viola: Oh, yeah, probably. *walks away* Phil: *sighs* I'll get out of here eventually. Leonardo: *walking by* .................That's the fifth mover ran over in the neighborhood this week. Reckless. Phil: Hey do you, by chance, know how to get me out of here? Leonardo: Who's truck is this? I'll go talk to them. Phil: I have no clue, I'm too busying being under here to be able to look at the person. Rin: *arrives* YAY *___* *runs around* !!!!!! Nathan: *walks* Hello everybody Viola: *comes back* Oh yeah, there was a guy under here. *Moves truck, then accidentally runs over Leonardo* Phil: I should probably report this to someone. Don't worry, I'll go call someone for help. Leonardo: ..................I've been through worse. Rin: EHY ??! where are the all ?! and who are these guys ??!!!! Police Man: *Looks at Viola, not caring about Leonardo* YOU PARKED IN A NO-PARK ZONE, YOU MAKE ME SICK >.> *Tows VIola's truck* Rin: Police man ?! *Runs to the police man...ahahhaah Hello :) Viola: Oh well, I needed a Ferari anyway..... Cliff: *sleeping in his room* Police Man: *looks at Rin* YOU'RE STANDING IN A NO STAND ZONE, YOU MAKE ME SICK >.> *Arrests Rin* Rin: AHHHHH !!!!!!!!! NO NO !!!! I'M YOUNG FOR BE ARREST !!!!! Leo: *laughs* Police Man: YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU MADE ME SICK >.> Phil: That police man is easily irritated isn't he? I should probably go help out the girl before he ends up putting her to electocution. *follows the Police Man* Rin: nooooo plz nooo *Cries* ahhhh !! HELP MEEE !!!!! *CRIES* Phil: *to Police Man* Excuse me, sir? Police Man: WHAT!? Phil: She's a first offender for a low-leveled crime, thus she can't be arrested, only given some sort of ticket.